<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look Me In The Eye by cinnamonapplesauce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175306">Look Me In The Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce'>cinnamonapplesauce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda knows he's in a hospital before he even opens his eyes.</p><p>That's the only thing he seems to know. </p><p>He can barely breath. Let alone speak. </p><p>Everything he says comes out wrong. Like a lie. </p><p>What's wrong with him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sensory Overload</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>started as a vent, turned into more?</p><p>repetition is purposeful.</p><p>(5/23)<br/>edit:<br/>upon starting the second chapter, I had two epiphanies:</p><p>1. this is a way better cutoff point for the first chapter<br/>2. there's definitely going to be 3 chapters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito smelled it first. </p><p> </p><p>The stench of his own sweat.</p><p>The nauseating disinfectant spray that surrounded him. </p><p> </p><p>It was on everything. </p><p> </p><p>The cold bed rails that seared his skin. </p><p> </p><p>The gown that desperately clung to him.</p><p> </p><p>The creaking door that kept opening and closing and opening and closing,</p><p> </p><p>and opening <em> and- </em></p><p> </p><p>He wanted all of it gone. </p><p> </p><p>His lips were dry enough to tear like a paper towel, and each breath he took was equivalent to swallowing broken glass. </p><p> </p><p>All of this was far too familiar. </p><p> </p><p>Even the pain. </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Especially the pain. </p><p> </p><p>It was already <em> too much </em>. </p><p> </p><p>But when the blinding white light of the hospital room met his eyes, <em> everything </em> became <em> more </em> than <em> too much </em>. </p><p> </p><p>But the whispers were what truly sent him over the edge, sounding off in his brain like shrieks from a banshee.   </p><p> </p><p>"How is he?" He could recognize Hajime's voice, even in his barely conscious state. </p><p> </p><p>"He… he's not doing well," came another. There was only one person it could've been: the Ultimate Nurse. His worst nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>Her words reeked of despair. They were familiar, too. </p><p> </p><p>"He's awake," Mikan's voice shattered his eardrums. </p><p> </p><p><em> Get me out of here </em>, he wanted to scream as his hands flew up to his ears and his eyes shut as hard as they could. As if he could drown out the frequency of the world. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Get me out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Get me out. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Get me out! </em> </p><p> </p><p>But all that came out was a hoarse, stifled "Keep me here." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, no, no.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That's not what he wanted to say. </p><p><em> Why was this happening? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Eh. </p><p> </p><p>He deserved it to happen. </p><p> </p><p>Anyone this worthless did. He knew that. </p><p> </p><p>But still. </p><p> </p><p>"Hajime, keep his arms and legs pinned down. I need to sedate him." Mikan instructed, making her way to the table of doom, filled with syringes of all sizes. "Ah, I mean. P-please." </p><p> </p><p>He'd spent far too much of his life in hospitals. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime complied to her request, ripping Nagito's hands off of his ears. </p><p> </p><p>And no matter how many muscles in his body screamed to fight back, </p><p> </p><p>Nagito let him. </p><p> </p><p>"It's going to be okay, Komaeda. I'm here." Hajime's voice matched his hands; warm and soothing like honey. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito looked up to Hajime, and tried to smile. Tried to let him know that he was thankful Hajime was there by his side. </p><p> </p><p>It took every ounce of focus he had. </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata-kun…" he choked out. It hurt to talk. More than he'd expected. </p><p> </p><p>What he needed was water. Lots, and lots of water. </p><p> </p><p>"Save your voice," Hajime smiled back at him, and the world started spinning.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it was just Nagito's head that was spinning. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito went to say something else, but then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mikan Tsumiki looming over, holding the syringe in her hand like a weapon and his body tensed up. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't scared of needles. He <em> hated </em> them, and the bruises they formed around his body. </p><p> </p><p>Tears welled up in his eyes before he could stop them, not that he would've. They stung like hand sanitizer in a paper cut. </p><p> </p><p>He felt fragile. </p><p> </p><p>Like his whole body inside and out was as durable as a spider's web fighting against a human fist. </p><p> </p><p>And then, he felt nothing at all, as his eyes closed, and he drifted off once again. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure how much time he lost drifting in and out of consciousness, without the strength to stay awake. </p><p> </p><p>It could've been minutes, days or even weeks. He couldn't tell the difference. </p><p> </p><p>Until finally, his eyes fluttered open. </p><p> </p><p>He was surprised that they weren't glued shut. </p><p> </p><p>Even more shocked when his eyes adjusted to the light, and there Hajime was, half-asleep in a chair next to his hospital bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata-kun…" he tried again, but his throat hurt even more than the last time he tried to use his voice, sending him into a coughing fit. </p><p> </p><p>Each time, he felt like he was receiving a knife to the lungs. </p><p> </p><p>Gundham would've said it sounded like the battle cry of one of the horsemen of the apocalypse, here to preach of a doomsday. </p><p> </p><p>But it was enough to wake Hajime, so Nagito supposed it was worth the sacrifice. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Komaeda… Oh. You're awake!" A sporadic, disheveled Hajime mumbled, rubbing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Nagito felt a wave of guilt. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime must've been overworking himself taking care of Nagito. </p><p> </p><p>But what Nagito couldn't figure out is why he'd waste his time on someone so <em> worthless </em>. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go get Mikan-" Hajime began rising from his seat, just to be stopped by one of Nagito's hands, which shot out and grabbed Hajime's arm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stay.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Go away," Nagito said instead, sounding like a garbled mess. </p><p>He hated those words. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't go much of anywhere while you're holding onto my arm like that." Hajime remarks. He seemed confused. Or maybe frustrated. </p><p> </p><p><em> Stay, stay, stay</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Leave, leave, leave." Nagito fiercely shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Na- Komaeda, If you want me to go so bad, let go of my arm."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want you here.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you here." Nagito shook his head again, not budging. </p><p> </p><p>"Komaeda, I-" Hajime squinted his eyes in confusion, before realizing. "Oh, that's right… Mikan said you have the liars disease." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The… liars disease? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So that's what Monokuma did to him…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." As Hajime sat down, Nagito's grip on Hajime's arm weakened. "So you want me to stay here?" </p><p> </p><p><em> Yes.</em> </p><p> </p><p>"No." Nagito nodded, smiling sweetly when Hajime sat back down. </p><p> </p><p>Or at least tried to smile. </p><p>He probably looked deranged instead, with his grossly matted hair and ghostly skin. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to ask Hajime what was going on. Why he got this bad. </p><p> </p><p>Thank him for staying. </p><p> </p><p>Anything. </p><p> </p><p>But he blinked, and Hajime was gone. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, shit, you're awake." Fuyuhiko assembled before him. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito was so confused. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime had been <em> right there </em> only seconds before. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't like being confused. </p><p> </p><p>He must've drifted off when talking to Hajime. </p><p> </p><p>How long had he been out? Was he that unstable?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where's Hajime? </em>
</p><p>"I don't…" Nagito could barely focus on forming the words. </p><p>His mind wasn't there. </p><p> </p><p>And of course, the coughing came back. He coughed more than he breathed. Like it was the only thing he was capable of. </p><p> </p><p>It left his throat more sore than ever. </p><p> </p><p> He kept trying to ask, though. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know why, but all he wanted to know was where Hajime was. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't remember why it was so important. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Fuyuhuko mutters. He seemed like he was trying not to be annoyed.  </p><p> </p><p>"I don't care where Hinata-kun is." Is what finally came out. </p><p> </p><p>He hated that those words ever touched his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck it," Fuyuhiko rubs his forehead, trying to focus on his bullshot detector. "That was a lie, right? So you're wondering where Hajime is?" </p><p> </p><p>Nagito simply nodded. His vocal chords were too charred to make any more valiant attempts at speaking for the time being. </p><p> </p><p>"Now we're gettin' somewhere. Keep noddin' and shakin' your head. It's much easier than translatin' all this fuckin' bullshit." Fuyuhiko encourages. "An' last time I checked, Hajime was checkin' on Ibuki." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ibuki's sick? </em>
</p><p>Nagito's eyes widened. "Ibuki's not sick?" </p><p> </p><p>He'd never imagined it was possible for three words to tear at his throat that badly. </p><p> </p><p>He still needed water. That would make it better. </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you don't know…" Fuyuhiko sighed, recounting the events of the past couple of weeks. "Look, I'll explain it all. If you have any questions… well, say something dumb, I guess. This is Monokuma's motive. He calls it the Despair Disease or some shit. You, Ibuki, and Akane all caught it. And now you're a half-dead liar, Ibuki's gullible as fuck, and Akane's a crybaby. Understand?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Akane, too? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nagito gazed up at the ceiling, before nodding. He hadn't realized there were others just as bad off as he was. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to ask Fuyuhiko why they wasted their time on him when Ibuki and Akane needed them more, but he refrained. Speaking was more trouble than it was worth. </p><p> </p><p>So he kept on staring at nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Something about what Fuyuhiko said sounded wrong, but he couldn't remember why. He felt like he'd heard that storyline before. </p><p> </p><p>"Do me a favor and stop lookin' so goddamn existential, alright?" Fuyuhiko adds. "I was you a while ago. Thinkin' I was dying in one of these shitty hospital beds. Chin up, asshole. There's another side." </p><p> </p><p>Nagito meant to respond. </p><p> </p><p>But he lost his train of thought almost as fast as he lost consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes again, he saw Mikan standing across the room. </p><p> </p><p>She was whispering to herself. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what she was saying, but he knew he didn't like it. </p><p> </p><p>There was an eerie tone to her voice. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it was the syringe she was preparing in her hand that he detested.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter. None of it mattered. </p><p> </p><p>He was an embarrassment of an ultimate.</p><p> </p><p>When she turned towards him, Nagito shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't handle her prodding questions right now. Nurses always had them. </p><p> </p><p>He was an embarrassment of a person. </p><p> </p><p>Only once, did he wake up alone. </p><p> </p><p>That was the first time he felt like he could breathe since he was there. </p><p> </p><p>The first time he could think, too. </p><p> </p><p>He blinked several times to make the world around him a little less blurry. </p><p> </p><p>The pain wasn't so bad anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He pinched the skin on the back of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>It stayed like that. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito sighed, sitting up in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>It took his body a moment to readjust after the movement, speckles flooding his vision like moths to a light. </p><p> </p><p>All he needed to do now was stand up. </p><p> </p><p>His heart was racing in anticipation of the sting of the cool floor tile against his bare feet. </p><p> </p><p>But that turned out to be the least of his worries, with how shaky his legs were. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito brushed his fingers through his tangled hair, taking a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>He took another step, and promptly collapsed onto the floor in a heap. </p><p> </p><p>Losing hope on the floor of a hospital room would have been easy. Maybe even for someone like Nagito. </p><p> </p><p>But when Hajime came racing into the room after the sound of Nagito hitting the floor echoed throughout the building, he knew he didn't have to. </p><p> </p><p>"Komaeda? Komaeda!" Hajime threw open the door, rushing to Nagito's side. "Oh, jeez. Are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Agh," Nagito groaned as Hajime raised him to a sitting position. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm okay. I promise.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not okay," Nagito mumbled, shooting Hajime a grateful smile. "I promise."</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't have been using his voice. But he had to make sure Hajime knew he was alright. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Hajime hesitantly insists.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Akane and Ibuki need you. Go. Forget about me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nagito nodded. "Akane and Ibuki don't need you. Stay. Remember me." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about them," Hajime shakes his head. "Focus on your own health first. That's the only way you're going to get better."</p><p> </p><p>Nagito shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They're more important. I'm worthless garbage.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "</em>I'm more important." He decisively says, trying his best to muffle a round of coughs that overcame him <em> . </em>"I'm priceless treasure." </p><p> </p><p>It was truer than ever. Nagito couldn't even stand up without collapsing, for crying out loud. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime bit his lip, an uneasy expression on his face, before crying out, "How can you <em> say </em> that?"</p><p> </p><p>Nagito's eyes widened in response, not expecting such impassioned pushback. </p><p> </p><p>Had Hajime misinterpreted him? </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry…" Hajime notices Nagito's shock. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just…"</p><p> </p><p>"...even before you got sick, you'd always talk about how worthless and disposable you were. And now... It's like," Hajime scratched the back of his neck with a sigh. "It's like you don't even realize that <em> people</em>… that <em> I </em> care about you." </p><p> </p><p>Nagito had thought every ounce of moisture was sapped from his body, he lowered his head onto his knees, and started bawling right there on the floor of the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time since anyone pretended to care about him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Sanctity of Remembering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Despair Disease persists, and Nagito begins to piece together the true meaning of Monokuma's motive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was a long time coming, but I'm glad to finally deliver.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to-" Hajime's eyes widened in horror the second he realized he made Nagito cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito wished he could reassure Hajime that everything was alright, but unfortunately the entirety of his appearance--- the matted hair, the ghostly skin, and the tears, still falling from his face like rain--- begged otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime sighed, falling silent, not knowing what to do with the mess of a person beside him. "Let's get you back to bed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Nagito shook his head with haste. His body couldn't take it anymore. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Hajime raised an eyebrow in confusion, quizzically eyeing the albino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting his words to get misconstrued, Nagito simply raised his shaky, boney finger, and pointed towards the sink, hoping Hajime would understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To which the brunette squinted, before the realization hit him, and his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it," Hajime cursed, standing up immediately. "Have you not had any water this whole time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito shook his head. The movement alone was nearly enough for his body to give out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime ruffled through the cabinet below the sink, pulling out a stack of cups, to fill with water. It only took a few seconds for one to fill up with water, but it felt like a lifetime for Nagito, who was still on the floor, leaning against the bed frame to keep him slightly upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, take this," Hajime held it out to Nagito, who quickly snatched it. His life </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> depend on it, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-woah woah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Hajime quickly realized his mistake as he watched Nagito try to down it in one gulp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, he confiscated the cup out of Nagito's hands. In turn, Nagito desperately tried to take it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I give this back to you, you have to promise to drink it </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay? Or you'll just end up making yourself throw up," Hajime warned, trying to be responsible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least, I think that's how it works…" Hinata trailed off, mumbling to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito nodded solemnly in response, willing to heed to any rules that came his way as long as it meant he'd get that cup of water back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay… here you go," Hajime conceded, holding the cup out to Nagito once more. "But if you try to gulp it all down at once, I'll take it away again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No thank you," Nagito attempted to show his gratitude before taking the water back, but his little disease wouldn't even let him properly do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water was lukewarm, but Komaeda didn't have the privilege to be disappointed by that fact. It still tasted like liquid gold to his dry throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, it's my fault in the first place." Hajime admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "I should've thought of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're not a nurse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the Ultimate Nurse," Nagito pointed out. It wasn't really Hajime's responsibility to take care of him in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime shook his head. "I told myself I'd try to take as much of the responsibility from Mikan as I could. She's working overnight making sure all of you are okay…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, this would be when Nagito interjected, rambling on about how inspiring the Ultimate Nurse was, for doing such a feat, but he really wasn't up for it. His throat was still recovering, and thinking too much about being stuck in the hospital would fill him with too much despair for hope's biggest fan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..." Nagito didn't end up saying anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You scared us, you know," Hajime mumbled, switching the knee he was kneeling on. He looked… troubled. "I know you're still sick, but… I don't know. I'm really glad you're getting better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagto was accustomed to words like that. The generic </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get Better's,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and such. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it felt different coming from Hajime. More sincere, maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Nagito wanted to believe it. Desperately so. But for him, there was no getting better, even if he recovered from Monokuma's despair disease. Even if they escaped the wretched killing game they'd been stuck in. There'd always be another hospital, another doctor, another illness. Another problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no point in denying it. That's how his luck worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing the relief on Hajime's face… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked again, this time slower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was pretty close to hope, wasn't it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then his vision went black. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up again, Nagito was laying on the hospital bed again. He didn't remember how he got there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head pounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, that's right… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had passed out while talking to Hajime. That was probably who picked him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he could just barely make out a figure, hunched by the cabinet under the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...bu.." Komaeda murmured, hesitantly so. It was a surprise her name didn't get twisted by his disease. He supposed names couldn't become lies after all.  "Ki…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing his voice, the figure--- almost undoubtedly Ibuki, rose to her feet in an instant, letting the cabinet door slam, as she looked over towards Nagito and held her finger to her lips, as if to shush him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, she vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito sat up, planting his feet on the ground. They were ghostly pale, and shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would've scared him, if not for the fact that he had watched his own body deteriorate like this before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were still groggy, but he knew he had to find out what was in that cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three, four, and he finally was almost within reach of the cabinet d-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a sharp pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nagito jolted awake, his forehead covered in a bead of sweat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit," Fuyuhiko murmured, as his chair scooted back slightly. "You're definitely awake. Bad dream?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito blinked as the world around him assembled, wincing at the bright light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head hurt, not because he was in pain, but because he felt as though there was something he was forgetting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something important, at the tip of his tongue. Thoughts swirled in his head, but he couldn't connect them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mikan found you on the ground two nights ago," Fuyuhiko scratched his head. "Had to give ya something to stay asleep for a while, since you've been moving around more than your body can handle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's tempting… hell, even I want to," he continued, talking to Komaeda. "but overdoing it isn't gonna do anyone any good."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was exactly the sort of pep talk he expected from the Ultimate Yakuza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked away from Fuyuhiko, in hopes of finding anything that would help him remember what he had forgotten, but instead his eyes landed on something else entirely:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A singular glass of water, sitting on the frame of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All yours," Noticing Komaeda's interest, Fuyuhiko nodded, allowing him to drink it. "Shit. Sorry it took us so long to realize. Hajime came to Mikan and I all upset that he forgot somethin' so important. So we've been keeping some water there for you so it doesn't happen again. Don't worry… we've been switching it out every now and again so it's not old and shit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito gladly took the offering, a warm feeling entering his stomach, as conflicting feelings ran through his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one hand, he was glad that Hajime had thought of him. But on the other, he felt guilty for making him worry in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water was cool against his cracked lips, a sensation he was glad to feel again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't get me wrong, the second motive will always be the worst to me, but… seein' you, Ibuki, and Akane like this… it's fucked up, too. I know Monokuma's a monster, but I never imagined he'd actually find a way to mess with your physical health. 'Specially when he's the one that patched me up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko had grown a lot more talkative since he turned over his new leaf. Or maybe he'd always been that talkative, Nagito wondered. And he just saved it for Peko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Komaeda didn't think anything of Fuyuhiko's words. Just stating the obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then… Nagito lost his grip on the half-empty cup, which tumbled off of the hospital bed, and onto the ground, spilling onto the white tile floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ibuki," he murmured, as if her name triggered a thousand forgotten memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Komaeda? What the hell is going on?" Fuyuhiko jumped up from his seat as he watched the cup fall, not sure if Nagito was just having one of his weird fucking moments, or if there was actually something wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito closed his eyes, trying to focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sure of it now. He has seen Ibuki in his room just the other night, digging around the cabinet under the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ibuki was here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ibuki has never been here," Nagito tried to explain, rubbing his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… why? What was in the cabinet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to scream. The answers were on the tip of his tongue, like a fuzzy picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuyuhiko…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did you say Ibuki's despair disease was?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never said what Ibuki's despair disease is." There was a certain pitch to his voice. Not urgency, per se. But importance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She has the, uh, gullible disease, I think Mikan called it." Fuyuhiko hesitantly said, trying to figure out what was going on in Nagito's head that made him need to know that fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gullible disease… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komaeda pondered, closing his eyes. Just like last time he talked to Fuyuhiko, there was something so familiar about the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head pounded. It had never hurt so much to think before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibuki's gullible disease… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His liars disease… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akane's?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akane doesn't have it, either!" Komaeda asked. It still left a lump in his mouth every time a lie came out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akane's got the Coward’s disease. Bursts into tears every time ya get near her." Fuyuhiko answered, more quickly this time, as if he could see the gears turning in Nagito's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akane's coward's disease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito's eyes widened as it dawned on him: the Wizard of Monomi. That damn video Monokuma made him watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Despair Disease wasn't the motive at all… just the means of acting it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like in the video Monokuma had him watch, there was a brainless, a courage-less, and a heartless victim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito's eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between Ibuki, Akane, and him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them would die. They were made weak for a reason. Easy to slaughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Images flashed in his head from the last time he was conscious, like an ache that wouldn't go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cabinet… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had seen what was in the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two identical hemp bags… just like the one's Monokuma had offered him after watching the despicable video. Whoever had them… surely was planning on committing murder. There was no other reason Nagito could think of for having them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibuki, putting her finger up to her lips, as she looked past him. She didn't look fully there, like the despair disease was taking up too much of her mind to be acting on her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sharp pain that he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up… to see Mikan standing above him, as he fell to the ground, with a syringe in her hand… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuyuhiko," Nagito spoke up, with one last request from the yakuza member. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Open up the cabinet!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you do… don't look inside the cabinet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The cabinet?" Fuyuhiko asked, walking over towards it. When he opened the cabinet door, however, the Kuzuryuu paused. "There's nothin' in it…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito was sure of it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikan was the owner of the bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to have moved them after Nagito saw them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant… Mikan was planning on killing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if the bags weren't there anymore…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito planted his feet on the ground, standing up far too quickly for what was good for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to get to the cabinet. Just to be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To see it with his own eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah, Komaeda? What's goin' on?" Fuyuhiko murmured, watching Nagito struggle to reach the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, sure enough, when he reached it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was met with the barren, emptiness inside of the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuyuhiko… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuyuhiko," Nagito's shaky voice let out, collapsing to the floor, as all of his determination and strength left his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mikan is going to kill someone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mikan… would never kill anyone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko's eyes widened, as the meaning of Nagito's words sunk in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because, just then, Hajime's scream echoed throughout the hospital, as he witnessed a horrifying sight from the other side of the receiver. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nagito could recognize that scream anywhere.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave some kudos and comments if this is something you enjoyed!</p><p>anything and everything is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>